The Rumored Boyfriend
by Ryojin
Summary: Saten investigates what will become the most dangerous urban legend she has ever looked into. The rumored boyfriend of Railgun. What happens while investigating a certain boy? Will she discover more than she ever thought she would?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a quick** **prologue to a story idea I have. I want to continue it into a full story but I can't guarantee it will be updated soon. Please leave comments about what you think. This takes place after the Daihasei Festival arc.**

Saten Ruiko was a level 0 esper that loved looking into urban legends and rumors inside Academy City. She was friends with Uiharu Kazari, Shirai Kuroko, and Misaka Mikoto. All three had helped her in the past to look into urban legends as a group activities for fun but today Saten found an urban legend that got her attention that she would not be able to look into with any of them. Uiharau would tell her it wasn't any of her business, Kuroko would turn into a monster, and Misaka wouldn't help for obvious reasons since the urban legend she wants to look into is the rumored boyfriend of 'Railgun', Misaka Mikoto's nickname.

Saten remembered many instances that lead to the fact that Misaka in fact did have a boyfriend. There was the time where Misaka had asked Saten for help making cookies. She had obviously not wanted anyone to know about it.

She also heard she met with a boy and said they were going on a date right in front of Tokiwadai dorms. It had been a topic whispered around Misaka for quite a while.

Then of course there was the incident at Daihasei Festival where she lent the lucky charm to a boy who needed it for a scavenger hunt and when he returned it he seemed to know who Misaka was. On top of that the boy made Misaka blush. Of course Saten made sure they ended up dancing together and it left Misaka in a happy daze for more than a week.

Saten was sure if the rumor of 'Railgun' having a boyfriend was true. This boy was the source of it. She would investigate it to find if it was true or not.

"Who is Kamijou Touma?"

Saten was in her room trying to figure out where to start. She had no access to a database to find out where the boy was from. Or even what school he was from. Then the idea hit her. The Daihasei scavenger hunt. The results could be found online and the school each student that competed in the event would be shown in the results.

"Certain High School? I've never heard of it. I thought Misaka would be interested in someone who was a higher level. Maybe he is at the top of his school. He could be a level 3 or even a level 4."

Saten's first move in the investigation was to go to the school, but there was a problem with that. It was break right now so there was no way she would be able to find him by going to the school. She decided that at least wandering around the area of the school she had a chance of running into him.

She spent more time than she will ever admit dodging her friends and searching the 7th district for a certain boy. She had no luck in her search until after one day of searching she was tired and thirsty and entered a park to a find a vending machine. When she rounded the corner she was surprised not to only find the quarry of her search but also Misaka Mikoto. She hid in a bush where she could observe the two of them.

The two were sitting on a bench drinking from cans they had received from the vending machine.

She watched the two for over an hour. They just sat together and talked. Although the amount of drinks the two of them had beaten out of the vending machine over that hour was surprising but it seemed like she had solved this legend a little too easily.

Eventually Misaka got up and left the park and the boy was alone. Saten was about to leave when she noticed a figure come out of the shadows.

Saten didn't think she had ever seen someone who has ever looked as shady as this guy. He was tall and slender European. He had red hair down to his shoulder and was dressed in all black. He was smoking a cigarette and had a barcode tattoo under his eye.

He walked up to Kamijou and started talking to him, but what Saten heard worried her more than anything else in the world.

"The Railgun doesn't know anything does she?"

"Don't worry about her I made sure she will be far away from it tomorrow."

"Good. Now as long as Anti-Skill and Judgment don't get in the way the plan will go accordingly. If they get in the way it will ruin everything. Have you talked with our spy about the plan?"

"He will be there. He always gets the job done."

Saten couldn't believe what was going on. Spies? Avoiding Anti-Skill and Judgement? They were making sure Misaka was out of the way. She needed to tell someone and let them know what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is chapter 2. I have decided that This story is fun enough writing that I will finish it. I do not know about how long this story will be but I will continue writing as long as it's fun.**

 **As for all the questions about if its a Kamikoto story my answer is that I am not sure if I will represent the pairing much during the story but when it comes to Kamijou the only pairing I support is Kamikoto. So if I do a pairing during the story it will be them.**

 **Thanks for all the support.**

Saten rushed back to her dorm after she saw everything that had happened. What should she do about everything she heard? Should she tell Misaka, Anti-Skill, Judgement? She made a call to the only person she could trust with the safety of Misaka, that was Shirai Kuroko.

After she finished explaining everything over the phone to Kuroko she was silent for a while. She seemed almost as happy as she was worried.

"I knew that ape was no good!"

"Ape?"

"Yes that ape is after Onee-sama! I will be her hero and protect her!"

"So… we are going to follow Misaka tomorrow?"

"Yes! We will protect her from wherever she goes! I will save her and win Onee-sama's heart!"

"Alright…."

Saten agreed to her plan, well most of it. She wanted to protect her friend from whatever danger was coming. They decided to follow Misaka and be on the lookout for anything weird during the day. There was little people would be able to do to a level 5 and level 4. Saten would probably stay hidden and call for help if something happened while those two took care of it.

Finally a little relaxed Saten was able to sleep.

The next morning she met with Kuroko outside the Tokiwadai dorms. They waited until the level 5 left the dorm and they followed her on the bus, through the streets, even down dark alleys. They were able to follow her without rousing any suspicion from their suspect.

They followed her all the way to Seventh Mist mall where she stood outside for an hour by herself. She was upset about something. It looked like she was waiting for someone and Saten guessed it was Kamijou. But he wasn't going to show up. He said he made sure she would be far away from something.

That was when someone walked up to her and talked to Misaka. She was worried but Kuroko seemed relaxed.

"That's Tsuchimikado Maika. She's a maid at the dorm."

"What about the guy with her." The maid looked like she was their age but she walked up with a guy who was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses, and blonde hair. He stood out too much and seemed a little off.

"He seems to know Maika. Maika and Misaka are friends so it is ok. Let's just keep following them."

The three went into the mall together and the two friends followed. They were never noticed by Misaka, but Saten could swear the guy she was with knew they were there. He gave off a vibe she didn't like. One more thing bugged her. Kamijou and the guy he was talking with weren't here but they mentioned a 3rd person, a spy they were with. She wouldn't be able to recognize that person.

She was deep in this thought when she realized she and Kuroko had lost track of their prey. They looked around and saw the two people that were with Misaka. That was when they heard a sound from behind them. It was sort of like the sound of a bug zapper buzzing.

The blood drained from the two girls faces as they both realized what was behind them.

"Would you two like to join me and my friends for lunch?" The voice was anything but inviting. It could have been described as annoyed and cold.

They turned around to see Misaka with her arms crossed, hips to the side, and sparks coming off her forehead. They would not be able say no.

They followed her into the diner that the other two had entered and sat down at a table for six. There was one chair open as there were only 5 people at the table. Everyone was introduced to each other and they found out the boy with Misaka was named Motoharu and he was Maika's older brother. They were out shopping for some new clothes when they ran into each other.

The maid spoke up "Misaka, why were you here? When we saw you it looked like you were waiting for someone… Were you waiting for your friends?" Maika motioned toward the two stalkers at the table.

"Yes! They were late so I decided to go along with you." She glared at her friends daring them to disagree with her.

The waitress walked up in a maid costume. Saten hadn't paid attention to the type of diner they walked into until then. She was beautiful. She was really tall and had her hair tied back in a ponytail. And much to the dismay of all four girls at the table she was much more gifted in certain areas of her body than they were.

Again it was Maika who spoke up "What kind of maid costume is that. It doesn't look standard."

Saten could swear she glared at the blonde who seemed to be smirking on the other side of the table. The waitress answered almost embarrassed "It is called a fallen angel maid costume. An annoying friend bought it."

The waitress took the orders of everyone at the table. They all talked and joked around about school and recent events.

They were finishing up dinner when the boy's phone started ringing. He stood up and walked away from the table and answered it. He was talking for a while away from the table. When he came back from his conversation he announced he had to leave.

His sister looked concerned "What's going on?"

"Nothing serious just a friend of mine is in the hospital. Apparently he got in a fight."

"Kamijou? Is he ok?" At the maid's words everyone at the table froze. Misaka worried that the reason he didn't show up because he was in the hospital and is now lecturing herself for all the hateful things she had been thinking about the idiot.

Her two friends though were both concerned that the person that had been around Misaka all day was friends with a person they were concerned about.

Everyone at the table turned around though at the sound of shattering glass. All they saw was a tray with broken glass on the ground where a waitress used to be standing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is getting interesting. I really like writing about one of Touma's adventures from an outside point of view. Especially Saten. I always thought she was an under used character and was the only character that seemed normal in the series. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I have. The next chapter will be interesting with a night at Kanzaki's.**

 **Also the words that are italicized are Saten's thoughts or inner monologues.**

Saten went with Misaka and everyone else who had been at the mall to go the hospital to see what was going on. Saten wasn't sure what was going on. The boy had kept Misaka out of the way at the mall. She didn't know how but she knew there was a reason Misaka was there and it was because of him, and the blonde boy that was with them now was a part of his plan.

But what was the plan? This was originally an investigation into the way her friend felt about this mysterious boy. Now it's an investigation into how he sees her. Is she his friend, girlfriend, or is he just using her and playing her for a dark purpose? A level 5 is extremely valuable, especially for the outside world and this boy seems to surround himself with foreigners from what she hears. This was getting a lot more dangerous than it was supposed to be.

The group of students arrived at the lobby of the hospital and they ran up to the desk. Except not all of them did. Saten looked over and saw the blonde boy and Misaka going past the desk and down the hall. Saten left the others behind and followed those two. She thought they probably knew where they were going.

She saw Misaka go into a room down the hall but that wasn't what had her attention. She was looking at the blonde boy who stopped to talk to the two people standing in the hall. One was the red headed priest she saw last night talking to Kamijou Touma. The other looked familiar and took her a second to place. She was wearing different clothes from earlier. She had on a white tee shirt that was tied off to the side exposing her midriff. She had on a pair of jeans but with only one pant leg. She also carried a large sword across her back.

She looked different but Saten would recognize that chest anywhere. It was the girl who was their waitress just a few minutes ago. She had already arrived at the hospital and changed into new clothes.

Just then there was a scream from the room and a flicker of the lights. Saten rushed into the room thinking there was something wrong. She found Misaka glaring at another girl in the room with sparks coming off her bangs. The girl she was glaring at wore a white nun's outfit which was held together by safety pins. The girl had silver hair and looked like she was the same age as Misaka.

"Short hair! What are you doing here?"

"Me? Why are you always around him, silver sister!? Do you ever leave him alone?"

"He didn't leave any food at home and was gone too long! So of course the first place I checked was here. I was hungry!"

Misaka faltered a little at that statement. "Home?! Do you live together?"

"Of course. I sleep in Touma's bed."

The room got silent and Misaka's red face was glowing. Sparks came off of her head a lot faster now.

"Wait Misaka, It's not what you think!"

Saten finally noticed the boy in the bed. He had bite marks on his head and more bandages than a mummy.

It seems that Misaka finally noticed him too. "So, what did you get into this time? I was wondering why you didn't show up for our date." When the words left her mouth she looked away embarrassed and Kamijou's face reddened and he looked away too.

 _Did that just happen? A date between the two of them would confirm the rumor I heard. On the other hand he said he was just trying to get her out of the way so maybe he only said he would go on a date with her to make sure she was somewhere else and didn't actually like her. If that was the case the embarrassment he was showing wouldn't make sense. I really don't understand what is going on._

"I was on my way when I saw a girl being bullied. I stepped in to stop them but there was eight of them so this happened."

"Stop lying." This shocked Index, Touma, and Saten. She said it almost calmly, but this cold tone of voice she was using was more terrifying than her shouting. "If there had been a damsel in distress there would be a starry eyed bimbo here thanking you like the hundreds of other times I have visited you. Instead you have creepy guys outside and your spy friend following me."

This surprised Kamjou. "You know Tsuchimakado is a spy?"

"The whole world know he's a spy."

"Well that's true."

 _I was right. I figured he was the spy and had something to do with this. He must be a terrible spy if everyone knows he is one. Or is he so good that it doesn't matter that they know?_

"Why do you have a spy following me and you end up in the hospital? On top of that why is my waitress outside your room?"

 _I thought Misaka didn't notice any of this, but she knew the kind of stuff he was up to the whole time. Does she really though? Does she really know what he's up to?_

Just then the waitress from before who really isn't a waitress came into the hospital room. She looked around the room at who was there.

"Kamijou, I have done as you asked and received permission and set everything up." She was trying to be discret about what she was saying because the company in the room didn't need to know everything. "I had someone pull some strings."

Misaka was the first to react "What is going on? What did you set up?" The second part was meant for the girl who had entered.

She answered herself "Since I am not from Academy City and in fact am only visiting the city, I am staying in a hotel. I have a large suite with plenty of room. Kamijou had a great idea that we should all have a sleep over there and all of you are invited. Index, Misaka, Shirai, Saten, and I heard you have another friend. Uiharu was it? Well we got permission from all of your schools to stay over at my room for the weekend. It's so we can all get to know each other better."

 _All the girls froze at this idea. I knew there was something else was going on. I was against going along with the boy's machinations, but spending the weekend with this girl and the one they have been calling Index would be the fastest way to get information about everything. Making sure these people are not trying to harm Misaka and everyone else._

"I am in! Sounds like fun!" Everyone stared at Saten for jumping at it.

Misaka put in her thoughts too "If Saten is going I can't leave her alone with people I don't know. You already called my school so if I showed up there it would be weird." It almost seemed like Misaka was excited to have a sleepover and just wanted to have an excuse to go through with it.

"Touma! Why does short hair have to come!?" An argument of all the girls in the room just blended together into noise. Saten watched the nun and the level 5 at each other's throats.

 _They probably have had something happen in their past. They bicker like friends and enemies at the same time. It's almost the same way that her and …. Kuroko…_

Saten looked at the roommate and saw the look on her face. She was ready to pounce on the two. She was jealous that her "Onee-sama" was arguing like that with someone else.

"Let's all go get our stuff and go." Saten tried to defuse the situation by getting everyone to leave before the teleporter tried to kill everyone that was taking "Onee-sama's" attention.

It worked and they all left to grab some clothes and met at the hotel.

Uiharu was really confused when she arrived. She had no idea what had been going on or that something was even going on. They were waiting in the lobby for the girl whose room they would be staying. She was definetly excited to be staying in a fancy hotel with her friends though.

"I am going to go to the bathroom." Saten went off from the waiting group and walked around the corner. What she didn't expect to find was the blonde boy from earlier and the red head talking quietly out of sight from the group. She hid around the corner to listen in.

"Misaka and all her friends are in one place now. Kami-yan will be happy about that."

"They will be with Kanzaki. If she can't take of them no one could. That Misaka girl thinks she is strong, but she is nowhere near Kanzaki's strength."

"Yes. This will leave us and Kami free to take care of the guys since we don't need to worry about Index either. Its good he called in that favor with Kanzaki. These girls could end up in the line of fire and they know nothing of the real world. Having some one like her guarding them, they have no idea how lucky they are."

Saten wanted to stay and hear more, but she didn't want to be discovered. She snuck off and went back to her friends with a lot to think about.

 _What do they mean that we know nothing about the world? We have dealt with a lot of problems. The Level upper incident is was very intense. Who is this Kanzaki? What is so bad that Misaka Mikoto, the number 3 ranked esper in all of Academy City needs a body guard for? And last but not least what is all of this have to do with Kamijou?_

The woman came into the lobby and invited them up. Hopefully after tonight Saten would have all of her questions answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait for this chapter but I hope it was worth it. I am coming up with the story as I go so please bare with me if I get anything religious or any other facts incorrect.**

The girls went up the room to get settled. Saten had a lot on her mind because of what she had overheard in the lobby. She needed to find out what was going to help her friends make it out of the situation alive. This investigation has gone a lot further than she thought it would.

Once everything got settled the girls just sat in the room together in silence. Saten was trying to think what to say when she was looking around the room. One wall was just windows with a high view of Academy City. Saten thought they had to be on the 50th floor at least. The room was luxurious. There were a few side rooms off the main room but they weren't allowed to go into those.

The silence was almost unbearable when the stubborn level 5 in the room couldn't take it any longer.

"What is going on? Obviously it has something to do with one of us. You and Kamijou's friend were following me at the mall. Now you are here guarding us. Is it about Project Radio Noise?"

 _Project Radio Noise? What is that? Is that why Misaka is getting targeted?_

"I was asked to have you girls over for a sleepover and watch over you. I was not told to tell you what was going on." Kanzaki seemed upset over something.

"I am a level 5 esper. If I want to I could leave and get out of here and figure it all out for myself." Just then everyone in the room could feel a dark aura radiating from the Kanzaki women. Saten thought that the aura was equal to a jealous Kuroko.

"I was told to make sure you stay here by Kamijou. I owe him a lot and I will do what he asks. And trust me, little girl, Kamijou knows how strong you are. So why do you think he asked me to keep you here?"

Everyone in the room went silent. They knew instantly that this was not someone you messed with. Even if you were a level 5 esper.

"That means you are strong. What would make someone as strong as you in debt to a loser like Kamijou?" Misaka was the only one in the room that was still able to ask questions. Unfortunately when she looked down there was a sword at her throat that she didn't even see the woman draw.

"You can say whatever you want but you should never insult a person that is doing their best to help you. Kamijou called in on the debt I owed him to help him save you. If you know him at all you should know what that means." She sheathed her sword in such a fluid motion that no one doubted she was experienced.

"What are you talking about? He doesn't ever ask for help he just sticks his nose in other people's business."

"Exactly. And he asked everyone for help protecting you." That gave Misaka pause, and a bit of a red tinge.

 _What was the relationship between Kamijou and Misaka? He was doing all this and asking friends to protect her. He obviously has feelings for her, but what are they wrapped up in? Is this Kanzaki woman jealous and that's why shes upset?_

Saten was completely lost in this conversation. She wasn't getting answers to what was going on but little by little she was learning more and more about Kamijou.

"So this is about the Misaka network then? Someone is after it isn't that right?" Misaka was still trying to interrogate their host.

"Kanzaki, is Touma in trouble?" The nun in white inserted herself in the conversation between the two. "If he is in trouble why are you here protecting short hair!?" Kanzaki kept avoiding eye contact with the nun for some reason. To Saten it almost looked like she felt ashamed every time she looked at her.

"Because this is what he asked of me. I would much rather be fighting with Kamijou instead of playing babysitter to a bunch of little kids." Almost every girl in the room turned toward Kanzaki to give an evil glare but none had the nerve to do so.

"Um… Excuse me." The little girl with flowers in her hair finally spoke up. "I understand you are protecting us and someone is after Misaka probably. But what is this project you mentioned Misaka?"

The Level 5 froze under the stare of all her friends until something went through her mind. "Wait, Kanzaki what about….. the others that would be targets?" She chose her words carefully to hide who she was referring to.

"I heard your friend from the railyard was taking care of them." Kanzaki answered.

* * *

Somewhere hidden across the city a boy with white hair sat in a room full of girls that all looked the same as a certain level 5.

"I am going to kill that f**king hero next time I see him. Why did I get dragged into this?" The smallest of all the girls was pulling on his arm.

"Come on Accelerator! Play a game with Misaka Misaka says Misaka Misaka bored out of her mind."

* * *

 _I don't know who this friend was but when Misaka heard this she shivered. Who could make her shiver? What is this project about and how could all these people be connected? Who was after Misaka?_

Saten finally decided to join in trying to figure it all out. She was missing something. "Who is after Misaka? And who could be so powerful to go after her?"

The woman with the sword looked straight at the middle school girl. "That is top secret and you don't need to know."

"Why?! Our lives are in danger and we don't need to know?" Saten was visibly angry now. Which shocked everyone in the room because no body had ever seen her angry.

"Fine I will give you a highly censored short version of it and that is it." Kanzaki caved a little to the pleading girls. "Let's say there are three powers in the world and Academy City is one. Let's say that I belong to one of the other two powers and the third power is trying to get their hand on a weapon that belongs to Academy City to tip the balance in their favor."

"The Misaka Network." The level 5 interjected not as a question, but as an answer.

"Onee-sama, does this have something to do with the briefcase from the one incident?" Kuroko had become concerned remembering the look on her Onee-sama's face during that battle.

"Yes it does." Misaka answered her roommate's question. "What I don't understand is these other powers. If you are a part of one of the others why would you help Academy City? And who are the other powers that equal Academy City and why doesn't anyone know about them?"

"I am not helping Academy City. I told you before I am repaying a debt to Kamijou. Styl, Tsuchimakado, and I are all here because of Kamijou. Index belongs to the same group too. And I told you before that was all top secret."

"Does that mean Kamijou works for you guys too?"

"Do you really think that? He just helps whoever he feels like. I have had to fight against him before. He does whatever he wants."

 _So this guy likes to stick his nose into dangerous situations and help damsels in distress. Is he some playboy adrenaline seeker? Or a good guy just trying to help out? I just hope when all of this is over I can find out what kind of guy this Kamijou is, and what Misaka means to him._

Saten was gathering pieces to a puzzle she didn't even realize existed. There was one thing that didn't make sense to Saten though. "How did a normal high school student get involved in something like this?"

"I think I have divulged a little too much already and shouldn't say anymore."

Right when she had said this the window shattered from a large gust of wind. Three people in priest robes flew into the building. Wind was flying through the room blowing everything around. Uiharu and Saten were on the floor cowering. Index was hiding behind the couch.

Only Kanzaki, Misaka, and Kuroko were able to hold their ground against the wind. The man in the center stood staring at the woman with the sword. He stood just over 6 feet tall with brown hair down to his shoulders, similar to Styl's. All three had robes that were also brown and completely covered their bodies and what drew everyone's attention was the transparent wings coming off their shoes that presumably let them fly. They were pure white and disappeared when the three landed in the room. None of the esper's there had ever seen anything like it.

"Why, if it isn't Kaori Kanzaki! One of only twenty Saint level magicians in the world. You and your English Puritan Church won't stand in our way this time!"

 _Magicians? Saints? English Puritan Church? What is going on?_

"And you are Gabriel. Your order of the Archangels are in Academy City without permission. You are the ones who are in trouble. Where are the other four of you? "

"Why would I care what a user of the blasphemous ways of the Amakusa thinks? Also the other three are taking care of that boy. I presume he is a friend of yours? He lied to us saying he could get us the railgun and sinners must pay. As for Saraqael, he is still healing from the injuries he got in yesterday's battle."

"Did you really think you could beat me though?" Kanzaki had a smug smile across her face and was oozing blood lust.

"Why you arrogant little harpy! Do you think you can take all three of us on at the same time! We are some of the most powerful magicians in the Vatican!" Saten was starting to catch on a little to what was going on with the help of this new information.

 _The Vatican? English Puritan Church? Are they the other two powers she was talking about earlier? Can magic be real? If it was real and based in religion then those two would be the biggest powers. I can see why they would hate Academy City but wouldn't they fight science rather than each other?_

"What about us!" The short pig-tailed girl interrupted Saten's thoughts, but was ultimately ignored.

"Who are the arrogant ones?! You guys dare take on the names of Archangels when you can't even equal a saint!" The enemies were shouting at each other so they could be heard over the sound of the city that was coming in from the new doorway.

"Why are you after me!? Why do you want the Misaka Network!?" Misaka was done being silent in a fight that was about her.

"Little girl, you know nothing! Who wouldn't want a clone army! Espers are weak and pathetic but if we could find a way to clone powerful magicians, then Academy City would be nothing but a thing of the past." The look on his face oozed confidence. "Catholicism would rain supreme and spread around the world!"

 _What do they mean clones? I remember rumors about clones of a level 5 that were spread around, but that couldn't have been Misaka could it? A clone army and taking over the world? This is a plot right out of a manga!_

Kanzaki took her stance and placed her hand on the hilt of her sword showing that the beginning of the battle was about to begin. "You girls stay back. It's time for your bodyguard to do her job."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I have been having a much busier summer than intended but I would like to assure you that I have every intention of finishing the story and hope you all can be patient with me and enjoy this latest addition to the story.**

The fight began but the only way Saten knew that the fight had begun was that there was stuff exploding all over the room. She could only see blurs as she tried hiding from the danger she dodged into one of the rooms and watched out of the door. Every once in a while she could see the women fighting all three of the intruders.

Saten looked over to Misaka and her roommate standing unable to do anything in this fight. Saten could do nothing but watch as the fight started going against Kanzaki and one of the people she was fighting broke away from her and used the chance to try to grab Misaka, but Misaka electrocuted him as Kuroko teleported him back into the fight knowing they were not up to par.

The injured man got up. He noticed how the fight was stalemated and they would not be able to get away with their prime objective. So he did what he thought was their best option. From out of the corner of his eye he spotted Saten in the door frame and a second was behind her and grabbed her. He went over to the window they entered and turned around to the ensuing battle.

"Retreat back to base now!" The three of them flew out the window and left the rest of the people standing stunned in the hotel room.

Saten was flying through the air so fast she couldn't even keep her eyes open to see what was going on. She ended up passing out from the pressure and speed.

When she woke up she was tied up in a warehouse. She was coming to when she heard a voice from behind her.

"When he finds you, you will regret taking me says Misaka Misaka trying to act tough to her captors." It sounded like a little girl but Saten couldn't turn around to see.

"Whats going on?"

"Finally says Misaka Misaka. Misaka Misaka was getting bored talking to herself while you were sleeping says Misak Misaka relieved at having the sleeping girl awake."

"Who is Misaka Misaka?" Saten was confuesed about who this Misaka Misaka is.

"Misaka Misaka is Misaka Misaka. Misaka Misaka is talking to you now."

"You are Misaka Misaka?" She thought it was weird that this girl had been taken captive but then recognized the name.

 _It couldn't be a coincidence. Could it?_

"Yes says Misaka Misaka tired of pointing out the obvious."

"Do you know Misaka Mikoto?"

"Of course says Misaka Misaka! The original is my older sister says Misaka Misaka with pride."

 _Older sister? Misaka Mikoto never mentioned having a sister. Is this something to do with cloning?_

"Are you a clone? I heard that a level 5 esper had been cloned and I have been friends with Misaka Mikoto for a while and she never mentioned a sister."

"Misaka Misaka is both! The original is all the Misaka's older sister. Misaka Misaka is Misaka 20001."

 _20001?! There are 20001 of them? Or more? What is going on?_

"Who were you talking about? You said they would regret taking you when he comes."

Just then seven men clad in priest robes. Walked into the room. "The Railgun got away but we got her friend. Imagine Breaker got help from the saint. She can't take on all of us."

That was when Saten saw something that she couldn't believe fifty more people walked into the room following the original seven. This was way bigger than anything she could have imagined.

The leader who identified himself as Gabriel earlier strode forward and looked at Saten. "She will come for her friend and when she does she will meet an army that she couldn't imagine or hope to defeat even with the help of a saint."

Another one of the priests walked up to Gabriel "What about the boy. The one with spikey hair he lied to us. We need to take care of him. He is a powerful weapon for the heathens in England."

The girl behind Saten started laughing. "You think you can defeat the savior? Says Misaka Misaka happy that she now has two rescuers."

"Rescuers? You think that there are people who can come save you through all of this?" The man who was talking to Gabriel replied to Misaka Misaka.

"Michael, relax these people don't even know what magic is. They are no threat to us if they are in the dark. Michael you take Saraqael and go after the boy and the rest of us will stand guard over the girl."

The one priest left with another one of the seven following him out the door.

That left only 55 priests left to stand guard over two little girls. So that is actually a lot if they are all really powerful.

The leader turned around to the girl behind Saten. "I need you to tell me about the Misaka Network."

"Misaka Misaka doesn't need to tell anyone anything! Misaka Misaka shouts defiantly at her captors."

"Fine but I don't need you to tell me anything. Once we have you and the original we will be able to figure it out for ourselves. Then once we have the weapon to ourselves we will be able to get the upper hand over both England and Academy City. And by then we will have taken care of the saint."

 _They are going to come for me. That is not what I am worried about. I am always so useless when it comes to fighting. I wish I could be of some help._

When all the guards were out of the room the little girl behind Saten started talking again. "Don't worry. The savior will come for us. He always helps out Misaka Misaka and her sisters."

"Who is this savior you keep talking about?"

"Misaka Misaka and her sisters used to be a part of an experiment where we were killed for…. A goal. Then Onee-sama and the savior found out about what was happening and fought together to stop it and saved us. Says Misaka Misaka explaining her backstory to a fellow captor to help relieve stress."

"Is the savior Kamijou?" Saten was putting together a picture of this boy. Kamijou known as the savior and helps innocent people and puts himself in harm's way.

"Yes says Misaka Misaka wondering how you know who the savior is."

"I am friends with Misaka Mikoto so I met him a couple of days ago."

"Hehe. They make a cute couple don't they? Says Misaka Misaka trying to distract herself from the current situation."

Saten couldn't help but laugh at this. The girl talked so weird but her bluntness was hilarious. "Are they a couple? I was trying to figure that out when I got caught up in all of this."

"Onee-sama is too scared to make a move on him. But she likes him. Says Misaka giddy about girl talk."

"How do you know that?"

"The Misakas are clones of Onee-sama so the Misakas feel the same way. Says Misaka Misaka embarrassed by exposing secrets."

 _So the boy has more than 20000 girls after him? Well at least these clones are letting Misaka Mikoto the first shot it seems like. From what I can tell about this boy he really is a hero. He goes out of his way to help people and runs directly into danger. He genuinely sounds like the perfect heroic idiot for The Railgun._

Just then there was a thunderous crash from outside and all the priests ran inside. The five of the leaders came into the room with worried looks on their face they were followed by about 20 of the others from the army they had before. But they all had terrified looks on their face and they were all murmuring to each other.

"What is he? A monster?"

Gabriel stepped forward. "Everyone came down we will be moving to a second staging area."

Just then the doors to the room where the two girls were being kept blew into the room. As the dust was clearing they could hear footsteps from the door way "Who is the f**king bastard that thought he could kidnap the little twerp?"

The scrawny white haired kid was revealed in the dust as he walked into the room dragging behind him the body of one of the priests. He was splattered in blood and had a deranged look on his face.

"I said you would regret taking me when he comes. Says Misaka Misaka ready to be rescued."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I apologize for the wait and hope to update more frequently now that I am back in school. I was able to do it much more often last spring but during the summer I was much busier and unable to do it to often. There isn't much left to this story and I hope you stick through to the end and enjoy it.**

 **I enjoy the Magical Index world and hope to write another story in that world again once I finish this one and I hope you will enjoy that one too.**

 **Thank you for your support.**

They all fled in terror as the white demon demolished the ranks of priests fighting for their lives.

"Who is that?" Saten had never seen anyone fight like that before. It was brutal and fierce and the boy almost looked like he was enjoying it.

"That is Accelerator says Misaka Misaka excited about her inevitable rescue."

 _Accelerator is in this too? He is the number one esper! Ranked above Misaka Mikoto! How is he involved?_

"How do you know Accelerator?"

"He was the one killing all of my sisters, but when he got beat up by the savior he became a hero to! Says Misaka Misaka staring at her white knight."

 _Forgetting about the weird comment about Accelerator being her white knight yet still killing all her sisters. The savior was Kamijou, and he beat up the number one esper! I thought out of all the rumors that were around the internet the idea that someone defeated Accelerator was ludicrous! Even Misaka mentioned she never wanted to go against him._

Meanwhile the leaders of the priests had grabbed the hostages while the rest of their army got decimated by Academy City's number 1.

The five leaders that were there fled the building and were rushing out the back door of the building to get to a large van which Saten had assumed was their transportation. The bonds around her wrists and feet were suddenly slackened and she was free and she noticed the girl Misaka Misaka was free also.

They both ran away from their captors and looked back to see Misaka Mikoto and Kaori Kanzaki fighting the 5 leaders. It seemed like they were being overwhelmed though. Saten knew she would be no help and ran away with the little girl in tow. She couldn't help Misaka with this fight but she could help her sister (or clone) escape.

The two ran down the road toward one of the other buildings. It looked like they were in the warehouse district of Academy City. They ran for their lives hoping to escape the carnage, but when they turned the corner the other two that had left earlier were returning back to the base at the worst time for the two escapees.

They were each grabbed. What they didn't expect was what happened after that.

In an instant their captors were on the ground unconscious. The two girls looked over their shoulder to see the woman with a ponytail standing behind them. Kanzaki had come to their rescue again.

"Let's get you two to safety." She had a smile of triumph on her face that said everything was over and their ordeal had ended. That was at least until they heard the screech of tires as the remaining 5 leaders escaped in their van.

The only problem with that though was Saten could see that the van driving away also held and unconscious Railgun inside.

* * *

Over the next hour some people came and took away all the captured priests for questioning including the two leaders. These people that came showed up in black vans and there wasn't a single judgement or Anti-Skill officer among them which made Saten a little uncomfortable.

Finally after sitting off to the side with Misaka Misaka and Kaori Kanzaki who was there making sure they were safe, the boy with white hair walked up to Misaka Misaka.

"Where the hell did you go!? I told you to stay in the safe house and when I turned around you were gone and kidnapped!" The small girl looked sheepishly up at her rescuer.

"Misaka Misaka was bored and you didn't want to play. So Misaka Misaka went to go get ice cream when the three weird guys in robes took her. Says Misaka Misaka, feeling a little guilty."

He grabbed the girls hand and pulled her away. Kanzaki made no effort to stop him. When the two of them were about 20 feet away Accelerator turned around and yelled back. "Tell that f*cking level 0 that I am doing my part, and to leave me out of the rest it. Its not my problem that weakling got taken." He turned back around and faded away into the distance.

 _Level 0? That's right the rumor about the guy that defeated Accelerator said that it was a level 0 which is impossible isn't it? Kamijou Toma is going against crazy magicians and powerful groups like this that people like Misaka Mikoto needed to run away from and he is fighting them as a level 0? That's the same as me and I am just a damsel in distress._

"He's right." Saten looked to her left at the woman she barely knew. "I was supposed to protect you and Misaka and all your friends but I failed. That bastard did his job and I was the one that failed."

Saten saw the dejected look on her face. She had lost the person she was asked to protect. Kanzaki had failed to do the job she was given by a person she owed and it dealt a huge blow to her pride.

"It's alright." They turned around to see the three guys standing there. The spy, the red-headed priest, and in the middle Kamijou. He was speaking to Kanzaki. "You did your best. The most important thing is that you are alright. We can go get Misaka back."

She gave him a weak smile back. And Saten would later swear that she saw her blush. The spiky haired boy turned to the spy. "I need you to take Saten back to the hotel and guard her with Kuroko and Uiharu." He turned to the rest of the group to speak but was cut off.

"I am not going anywhere." Saten looked the subject of her investigation straight in his eyes. "If you are going to tell me it's not safe, I know. If you are going to tell me I am too weak, I know, I am a level 0. It's not any less dangerous for you. You are a level 0 too aren't you? Misaka is my friend and I want to help."

It was quiet for a good 10 seconds while everyone was staring at Saten. They were startled at her sudden confidence, until Tsuchimakado started laughing. "So I am going back to the hotel by myself then? It's not like you can tell her she can't go can you?"

Saten started her search into the legend of Railgun's boyfriend as just another adventure, but now it has turned into something different. Aside from learning of the whole world of magic what really mattered was what she saw in the boy she was investigating. Someone who was rated as powerful as her fought terrorists, defeated Academy City's number one, and protects his friends. The least she could do was help him.

The spy left to go back to the hotel to keep an eye on Kuroko and Uiharu while Styl, Kanzaki, Saten, and Kamijou planned to go after the magicians.

"How are we supposed to find them?" The red-haired priest, Styl stepped forward and smiled to answer Saten's question.

"Want to see some real magic girlie?"

The man bent down and started drawing on the pavement. He set up a circle and placed 4 cards on it. They were each equal distance from each other on the circle. The circle started glowing red and all of a sudden a map started appearing in the circle. Saten couldn't believe her eyes. On the ground where it was just pavement before was a fully detailed over view of Academy City.

"Pretty impressive huh?" The priest smiled at her. "Hmph!" He made a muffled groan as he received a quick kick to his side and turned to see Kanzaki staring at him.

"Stop showing off and hurry up on this amateur spell. We don't have time to waste in case you didn't notice that map shows a location close to the edge of the city. They are going to try to leave."

That sobered everyone up, they needed to hurry. They took one of the black vans and no one there tried to stop them. They sped off to the east where it showed the priests going. They must have had a way out of the city and were trying to get away with Misaka before they failed their mission completely.

They were able to hurry and catch up to the enemy since the enemy tried to drive slowly to avoid attention. They pulled up and found them trying to escape into a tunnel underground. There were six priests there. The 5 leaders and their driver. They all hoped out of the car quickly at the sight of the company that had pulled up behind them.

Gabriel shouted "John! Get Misaka across the wall!" The driver (Who Saten could only assume was named after the apostle) took Misaka and went into the tunnel while the other 5 stood their ground.

"You guys have been a thorn in my side! This was supposed to be a quick retrieval and now, because of you." He pointed toward Kamijou. "I have lost all of my men. You will pay for this! We will give our lives for the church and we will succeed! You English Puritans tolerate the scientific heretics when we should destroy them. Now you both will burn."

A small laughing sound came from Saten's left. She looked to see Styl approaching the priests. He wore a sadistic smile that resemble a certain esper she just met. "It's funny you should mention being burned. Innocentius!"

Just then a large human shaped figure of flames appeared next to the laughing Styl. The car next to it melted from just being in proximity to the flame being. The heat coming off the form was intimidating.

 _So this is magic? It's terrifying._

The battle began.


	7. Chapter 7

The battle raged on and Saten just hid behind a car throughout the whole thing. Who was she kidding going into something like this? She had seen the battle in the hotel room and how intense that was. Why did she think she could help? She would take peaks and see flashes of fire striking priest robes. Water spouts being launched at Kanzaki who was using her sword to cut things that were impossibly far away. Then there was Kamijou who was just running around punching people. Did he actually have any power at all? Saten had never heard about a power in her investigation, yet here he was fighting against people as powerful as Misaka and he had no fear. No that's not right. He had fear that she could see, but it wasn't for himself. He was there to save Misaka and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to.

That's the same reason Saten was there. Saten decided that if he can dive in there and fight she could do something too. She wasn't going to fight those guys but she could use one thing to her advantage, no one was looking at her. She got out from behind the car and snuck around the perimeter of the battlefield. She could see that even though it was a 5 v. 3 battle it was evenly matched and there was nothing she could do besides get in their way.

She got behind the enemy and went into the tunnel without anyone seeing her. She ran down the tunnel as fast as she could trying to catch up to the man that had taken Misaka in hopes to stop him, or at least slow him down so the others would have time to catch up.

She spotted the man in the robe carrying Misaka. She was catching up because of the burden he was carrying. The tunnel she was running down was wet and dark. She stepped in a puddle in an effort to catch up and the priest heard the noise and turned around. He dropped Misaka on the ground roughly which looked like it jostled her enough to wake up. Saten was hopeful that she would have help with this but when Misaka struggled against the bonds around her hands, feet, and mouth they started glowing red and burned her effectively stopping her.

The bindings were magic and there was no way Misaka was going to be able to help Saten. The enemy started walking toward Saten and magically produced a sword of Ice in his hand and ran after her.

There had only been a distance of 30 feet between them but it quickly shortened as the priest had been using magic to increase his speed. Saten picked up a metal pipe she saw by her feet to try to protect herself but the ice sword the enemy had brought down cut through it like butter.

She was left with a small piece of metal with a jagged end.

"You don't have any powers do you? Ha! This is great. Why would you get involved in something you have no comprehension over? The world is bigger than you can imagine and you want to take it on with no power?" The priest was laughing at her futility to win this battle.

He came after again swiping after her but she kept barely getting out of the way. She received a few small cuts on some of the slashes that got a little closer than she was comfortable with. The man was not taking her seriously, in fact he was enjoying beating on the girl.

"It's time for you to see what power actually looks like little girl." He stepped back now standing ten feet in front of Misaka with an injured Saten another 20 feet away from him. The room was getting cold and she could see all the moisture in the tunnel freezing. The whole tunnel was becoming frozen. The power he held was too much Saten to be able to handle.

Once again watching this display from the arrogant priest she found herself wondering what she was doing here. She had no right to think this was something she could do. Maybe if Kuroko was here she would be able to win but not her.

Saten felt true fear for her life for the first time since the level upper incident. She had caused so much trouble for her friends and was unable to do anything. Misaka had to save her, and now it was her turn to save her friend and she couldn't do anything.

Saten looked to Misaka who had been watching the whole battle. She had tears on her face. The bonds were still glowing because Misaka never stopped struggling. She was being burned so she could try to break free. This brought tears to Saten's eyes too. Misaka only wanted to save her again.

Saten made up her mind what to do. There was no way she could beat the priest, but she was not going to run away.

The priest seemed to be happy with the display he had shown her and formed a second sword in his left hand and got ready to attack. Only he noticed the girl he was facing didn't look scared. She looked back to his hostage and gave her a sad smile and charged.

* * *

Misaka's POV

Misaka had been freaking out throughout the whole battle. When she had been dropped on the floor she didn't know where she was. The last thing she remembered was getting attacked after saving Saten at the warehouse. She looked up and could tell she was in a tunnel but she saw Saten squaring off against a magician who was holding what looked like a sword of ice. She struggled against her bonds but they burned her hands and legs. She tried to tell Saten to run away and get help but the made the gag in her mouth burn. She could only sit and watch the priest go after her friend and try to kill her.

Misaka tried to escape to stop the horror that was happening in front of her eyes. It was like watching Kamijou at the train yard all over again. Seeing someone take a beating and being so close to death for her, there was no way she wasn't going to struggle with all her might to get free. The bindings also prevented her from using her lightning.

She could only look on wide eyed with tears falling down her cheek as she saw the tunnel turn to ice as the magician got ready for his final attack. There was no way Saten could win this. She tried to use her eyes to plead with her friend to run, but when she met with her eyes and saw the resolve. It was like his on that day on the bridge.

 _Please no. Run Saten. I don't want anyone else to die for me._

Misaka only stared dumbstruck as all the fear dropped from Saten's face and a smile appeared behind the bruises and cuts.

The magician charged at Saten, but she took a hold of the small piece of metal still in her hand and charged at him too. The distance closed rapidly and when they were close enough the magician launched an attack that took up the whole space of the tunnel so Saten couldn't dodge left or right. Saten fell to the ground and Misaka paled in fear for her friend. But when Saten fell to the ground she hadn't stopped moving.

Misaka looked again and saw that Saten hadn't been hit by the attack but instead went to the ground on purpose and was sliding on her stomach across the icy ground past her opponent and was still going until she had slid all the way to Misaka and their bodies collided with an 'oomph'. Saten met her eyes and flashed a dazzling smile and held up the metal and quickly cut the bonds that had been on Misaka's hands.

A stunned priest looked behind him to see that it was the girls plan all along to free his prisoner. The problem was that he was only good at close quarters combat and his momentum was still carrying him away from the two girls on the ice he had so foolishly made to show off and could not regain his footing as he stared in horror as the girls hands became free and a large ball of lighting immediately filled the tunnel and hit him.

Saten got to work freeing Misaka's legs and mouth. Once she was done Misaka tackled her immediately.

"You idiot! What were you thinking? You could have died." Misaka was on top of Saten who was pinned to the ground. Tears were falling from Misakas face onto Saten's and Saten just started laughing.

"Well I thought about all the times you saved me and I wanted to help and foolishly ran in and tried to be the hero, but that didn't work out. I figured out I couldn't beat him and he wasn't going to let me run away so the only thing I could think of doing was freeing you since you are the one always saving me when I am in trouble."

Misaka stared down at her idiotic rescuer. (Why are all her hero's idiots?) They both broke into laughter and laid on the ground since both had been too injured to get up.

* * *

Kamijou POV

"I don't care! No one goes after my friends!" Kamijou through one final punch and knocked out Gabriel. He turned around to see his two companions sitting on the ground too tired to move.

"Idiot! Hurry after the girl before they get away!" Kamijou came to his senses and ran down the tunnel. He needed to save Misaka and he could have sworn he saw Saten run down the tunnel by herself. What was she thinking!

 _Wait, is the tunnel getting colder?_

He was hurrying down the tunnel as fast as he could only to reach the ice, which he couldn't see in the dark, and flew through the air in comedic style and landed on his back hard only to look to his side and see the charred body of an unconscious priest. He recognized those burns and almost felt sorry for him as Kamijou relived certain memories of receiving similar injuries on a certain bridge a while ago.

Then her heard laughing and looked up from the flat of his back to see two injured girls 10 feet away sitting against the wall laughing at his late entrance. They were bent over from the pain of laughing so hard at seeing his fall.

"Such misfortune."

 **A/N: I am going to do one more chapter to wrap up the aftermath of the final battle but I thank you for sticking with the story and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**

 **Leave reviews of what you think and any criticisms that I could use when writing in the future. I do plan on writing another Certain Magical Index story at some point. I do not know when or what it will be about, but I love the world it exists in and I hope you will all come back and read that too.**


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue: Answers

Saten woke up in the hospital the next day. She had been admitted after her fight with the ice magician. She was not in any immediate danger as she only suffer from a few cuts and bruises, but her friends insisted she stay in the hospital after everything she had been through. She was put in the same room as Kamijou who had suffered a concussion after slipping on the ice (considering that was his worst injury he felt quite lucky.)

After everything that happened over the last couple of days it was nice to have some down time to go over all of it in her head. There was a lot of information to process. The magic world existing, secret organizations vying for control in a war that no one knows about, a secret clone project, and the relationship between Misaka and Kamijou. What was the real story behind it?

She had come this far, why not finish her job. The boy that was lying next to her stirred a little in his bed. There was no one else in the room, and she was way too tired to try anything but the direct approach.

"What are you feelings towards Misaka?" The boy sat upright in an instant and stared over at Saten before lying back down quickly in pain due to the sudden movement aggravating his recent injuries.

"What do you mean?"

"You went through all this effort to save her. She obviously means a lot to you and I have seen her a few times with you. She acts differently. But what worries me is that I am one of her best friends and I never hear her talk about you. So as a close friend who worries about her, I ask again, what is your relationship with her?"

Kamijou just looked at her for a minute surprised at her sudden outburst. During this whole incident this girl had kept getting more and more in his face, but he was starting to figure out the reason. She was worried about her friend and just wanted to make sure she was safe. He decided she should learn the truth.

"The truth is that I love her." He said it so straight that it surprised Saten. She had expected him to beat around the bush. She had figured out that much already. He may be the kind of person who goes around trying to save anyone he can, but he wasn't the kind to ask for help. He had fought desperately to save her and keep her out of it.

There was a small cough from the doorway and the both of them looked there to find a girl with short brown hair in a Tokiwaidai uniform. They both turned pale at the realization that their conversation had just been heard.

Just then the girl tilted her head and looked at Kamijou. "When will the wedding be? Asks Misaka hoping to get a pretty dress." Kamijou let out a sigh of relief. The one that had overheard them was not railgun but Misaka 10,032. "What about you onee-sama? Do you want a pretty dress? Asks Misaka excited about the new plans." As she said this she stepped to the side to address her identical twin that had been hidden behind her. This person was identical in every way except for the bright red cheeks she had at the moment. Misaka Mikoto could not make eye contact with anyone in the room and was just staring at the floor.

The room had become very quiet. So quiet that railgun was actually heard when she mumbled her response. "Me too." She looked up to Kamijou expectantly but it was Kamijou's turn to be bright red and unable to make eye contact.

Just then a giant stampede of people consisting of friends, classmates, and English magicians came pushing through the doorway interrupting the awkward moment.

Misaka made her way over to Saten to avoid the awkward conversation with Kamijou. Saten could only smile up at her knowingly while Misaka avoided her gaze too.

"What are you doing Misaka?" Saten's friend looked up at her. "Look at all the pretty girls that throw themselves at him. You like him and he admitted that he likes you. You better snatch him up before someone else does."

Misaka's gaze fell back over to the boy in the bed on the other side of the room that was surrounded by people making sure he was ok. To Misaka's dissatisfaction most of them were attractive females.

"I will."

* * *

It wasn't until much later in the day when all the vistors had left and the curtain in the middle of the room had been drawn so the occupants could get some sleep when Saten heard the door open.

The figure approached Kamijou's bed but Saten could only see the shadow of the person that had entered. The figure stood next to Kamijou and she could hear them whispering but not what they were saying.

Finally she saw the figure bend down and kiss him. Saten gasped and the figures jolted up. They drew the curtain quickly. Misaka and Kamijou were looking at Saten both with red faces.

"You were awake." Misaka was the first to say something.

"A little. I am glad you took my advice!" Misaka looked away from her.

She whispered back to Saten "Actually we have been dating for a while. We were just keeping it secret."

Saten's face blanched. "So it was true!"

"What was true?" Now the couple was confused.

"The reason I got involved in all of this was because one of the urban legends on the site I visit was about Railgun having a secret boyfriend.

"What!" Both of them were shocked to hear that.

Saten pulled out her laptop and showed them the site and the rumor that had been going around. Misaka seemed embarrassed but Kamijou looked more interested about the website. He kept scrolling through all the headlines of the stories and started looking almost worried. He got to the bottom and looked up at the two other people in the dark room.

"I think most of these are about me." Saten's mouth dropped. She had wondered why it was so hard to try to investigate any of the legends. It was because they all involved one person.

"Are you serious?! You even know about the _i_ th school district?!"

"Yeah of course. She is a good friend of mine." Misaka and Saten's mouths hit the floor.

"She?"

Saten spent the rest of the night asking every question she could of the mysterious boy in return to keep their relationship a secret. All the legends she had investigated getting solved felt great. Seeing her friend happy felt even better.

Morning came and the three hadn't got any sleep that night.

"And I think that was all of it. I really am not sure though since I lost my memories." That had been covered earlier.

Misaka chimed in. "I knew of almost half of that already and I was still surprised. Maybe we should take you into the unsolved cases section in judgement. Maybe you could clear out some of their work too." Misaka laughed at the joke that everyone in the room knew was probably true. "But I doubt even you know what destroyed the tree diagram. That will always be a mystery."

The room got silent as Kamijou's eyes widened and he looked away.

"What!" The conversation lasted awhile longer going over the carnage he had caused.

* * *

A few days later Saten was released from the hospital.

"Now what do I do?"

 **AN: That is the end of that one. I will probably come back to Magical Index again but I think I will continue to work on other projects thanks for reading the story and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**


End file.
